


和宿敌打起来怎么办

by prcbel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcbel/pseuds/prcbel
Summary: *游了的spanking*先查清楚什么是spanking再往下看





	和宿敌打起来怎么办

[上]  
Playmaker早已和宿敌有过激烈的肢体冲突。  
这很好理解，青春期躁动烦闷的高中生永远有千奇百怪的失眠理由，无数次在草薙翔一都已入睡后，他还没睡着，于是躺床上into the vrains。没有耳边年长搭档的提醒，playmaker比起决斗者更像是一个半夜因失眠而乱逛着游街的不良——他故意压低了决斗板在楼与楼之间穿梭，而后又不过瘾似的直接跳下决斗板，尝试在不太绵延的房屋顶部跑酷。  
他耗不尽的能量就在深夜里如此挥霍，直至某个深夜，他开始尝试另一种发泄精力的方式。这还得从他的宿敌说起，因为双方都明白得很，在那个上弦月照稀星见证下的夜晚，revolver先招惹了他。  
说不清是那嘲讽的笑意太过轻佻、还是夜色中白衣素裹的腰肢晃得人头晕，亦或者是人类的身体中沉睡的本能受到月亮的召唤，就像是狼嚎满月凉那样、尽管那个夜晚是上弦月、但是这不重要——playmaker做了出人意料的，一个正义的决斗者不该有的举动。过程充满血腥与暴力，最终一方制服了另一方。  
在此处提及的胜利者，是revolver。毫无格斗技巧空有一身肌肉的playmaker并不是汉诺的leader的对手，惨败倒不至于，但输得也并不好看。Revolver不久前还被他断去一臂，此刻也算是恨意难泯吧，他单手卸去playmaker的决斗盘、防止他联系同伙。而输家已经挑衅地向他说明：ai不在其中。  
无所谓，Revolver字句都带了快意地告诉他。被捆着双手双脚的playmaker看起来总算有点高中生应有的弱势感，但宿敌不会怜惜，他像是进餐准备一样揭开自己的透明面罩，金色的眼牢牢锁定对方。而后是一个撕咬的吻，凶恶的野猫那样地用牙齿，啜着playmaker的下嘴唇就是咬，血都溢了，才毫不留情地搅入内攻城略地。咬似的夺了高中生的初吻，又继续咬他的脖子、锁骨和肩膀。  
那被咬的挣不开枷锁也反抗不动，怒得不知如何应对。revolver才不会想要安抚他，自顾自地宽衣解带，从喉结一直敞开到会阴，playmaker搞不懂他把紧身衣解开是何意？只看这宿敌大摇大摆地跨坐在自己的腿间，又扭着腰哼着淫秽的小曲，后者终于意识到这会是要做什么了。  
Revolver肯定谋划良久，他还有事先准备的病毒程序，给playmaker注进去了之后，这可怜的高中生就基本上失去自己身体的控制权，不仅下面也被宿敌这样那样地咬了，这身体还违抗意志地自己动。这是playmaker第一次和别人做爱，对象竟然是revolver！宿敌一步一步地给他下命令，说要扩张，他的手就听话乖乖地摸过去，起先这高中生还憋着一肚子的火，后来被手中传来的软糯迷得晕了方向。沉浸着摸对方屁股，分不清是手指自己在动还是他自愿动的。又是被命令插入，他一一照做，似乎也没那么生气？  
他事后还忍不住反思到底是谁占了便宜。因为revolver不仅给他下令做爱，还要求他……打屁股。本来playmaker看着那管病毒注到自己身体中的时候就已考虑诸多恶果，但他没有想到，宿敌只是和他贪欢一宿便放他全须全尾地离开。说了要报断臂之仇，可是也不过是在他的肩膀上留了牙印。更重要的是，playmaker打了revolver的屁股——出于对方冷淡命令之下。  
游作不想打，一是因为不想让宿敌如愿以偿；二是因为这有违一个正义者的道德要求；三是因为这样的举动太过于暧昧（特别是revolver还一丝不挂地用屁股含着他的生殖器的时候）。  
好吧，列完三点不想打的理由，他还是出手打了revolver的臀。因为别无他法、绝对不是因为他也好奇宿敌的尻肉打起来是什么手感。  
其实那触感非常好。说实话，playmaker在接下来的数周都在回味那夜的经历。当他的手打在revolver屁股上的时候，响亮的啪啪声回荡在月下的高楼间叫人有些心虚，随时都可能会有同样失眠的决斗者或是未眠的时差党从这里经过，而他一掌拍向宿敌的臀发出的淫靡的声音就好像生怕别人不知道他们正在野合一样。但Revolver根本不怕被发现，他被playmaker打得爽极，双手撑在少年的腹肌上，每被打一下屁股，他的哼哼地前后摇晃几下，里面吸得非常紧。他裸体穿着长靴，色眯眯地用双腿夹紧了playmaker的胯，上下动起来的时候简直在炫耀自己的体能。  
Playmaker早就想射了，可是revolver还没有允许他射精，这运行着的病毒对宿敌言听计从，阴囊早就满满涨涨却一滴也没漏出来。高中生又渐渐地生气了，手上的力气也故意加重，他打得宿敌都没找到空子抬腰、只得紧紧地骑在他的生殖器上、不出多时便被打到高潮。精液喷在playmaker深色的紧身衣上一点也不客气，断断续续地喷了几股，挺有气势地，差点溅到他下巴。  
Revolver说射完就软了，所以没让他射，自己歇了半响又不嫌累地扭，但高中生看到他的阴茎没有勃起。数分钟后，playmaker看着对方才明白了什么是干性高潮。同时宿敌终于允许他射精了，他当然是顶在很深的地方交代进去，满满当当地一滴不漏全射到revolver淫荡屁股的里面。  
至于之后宿敌是怎么反骑在他胸前、给他展示被又打又操得发红的屁股、以及故意将精液漏得他满身都是，playmaker有点记不清楚了。因为还有更令他震惊的事。  
“你已经成年了吧？”revolver趴在他身上，咬住他的喉结，彼此的精液都蹭到一起，声音有点含糊。  
Playmaker没有回答。  
过了一会，缓过神的revolver抬头和他对视，“你还没成年？！”  
“难道你成年了吗？”高中生反问宿敌。照他看来，不堪一握的脚踝，哪怕蹬起来再怎么像小鹿的腿那样有劲……revolver终究是瘦得像是生长期的男生。Playmaker忽视了大于自己的骨架和身高，理所当然地把宿敌归类在‘同龄人’当中，直到对方沉默地否认了他的猜测。  
他们各自怀揣心事地下线。藤木游作直接翘了一整天的课，汉诺也安分了一整日。  
那做爱时会扑朔亮闪的那金黄色的眼珠、那细得让人想要掐出指痕的窄腰、那软乎得会吃人的屁股…原来看起来刚脱稚气的revolver是个年轻男人。  
那被迫做爱时目露凶光的狼眸、那饱满地让人流口水的肌肉与温暖有力的手、那无师自通的做爱技巧…原来看起来稚气未脱的playmaker真的还是小男生。  
汉诺的leader又回到了本该待着的位置，高高在上地睥睨众生，一夜荒唐只是夜梦无端起。只有他终于心知肚明，playmaker不仅仅是神似故人——playmaker正是他的故人。连年龄都可以对得上。鸿上了见曾希冀过，他的宿敌或许只是在某方面神似他救过的孩子，毕竟playmaker的实力强大得不容小觑、根本和记忆中羸弱的孩童找不到共同点。他将宿敌视作某种替代品，大胆地蛮缠着做爱，却没想到着根本不是替代品，这就是真真正正的藤木游作。他哪里还有心思羞辱宿敌，拉拢了白衣便径直下线，安生地歇了好几日也难以心中平静。若说是命运，也太过于戏弄人了吧！  
高中生安分守己地当回他的复仇者，那夜淫事不够真切，隔日登录后playmaker身上的痕迹消得干干净净，就好像他的初夜只是一场春梦。  
互为宿敌的二人又继续当了几个月的表面宿敌，直到下一个夜晚，那是在真相大白前的几个小时。Revolver发送加密邮件表明有话和他说，所以playmaker才会大半夜地卧在被子中into。他被带进汉诺的总部，一切都煞有介事。  
鸿上博士没有出现，只有revolver在昏暗的屏幕荧光中等待他。Playmaker的第二次做爱，发生在汉诺总部的司令室，对象是revolver，时间在凌晨三点半。  
Revolver要和他说的那句话是：  
掐我。  
藤木游作在自己人生中的第二节生理实践课上见识到了什么是窒息性高潮。Revolver双腿夹着他，无瞳的眼半眯着，（数月后游作才知道他是在翻白眼，）里面绞得很热情，他没客气，再一次在宿敌的穴里中出射精。有了第一次的经验，playmaker主动把revolver翻过来，打他屁股。刚吃了精液的穴都夹不住，被拍了几巴掌就开始流出精液，顺着大腿流下去，有的直接滴在地板上，在revolver身下汇聚成一滩。  
宿敌大口喘着吸气，对他说，再也不会有下一次了，还想做的话赶紧进来。  
Playmaker把自己半勃的东西夹进revolver腿间，他一边腿交着让自己勃起，一边笃定地告诉宿敌，明日的决战我会打败汉诺……我会救出给我勇气的人。  
鸿上了见没有打碎他的幻想，什么多余的话都没说，贪欢过后的下线一丝温度也不留。旧事重提并不在他的计划内，然而playmaker却自己查到了，甚至不请自来。revolver在父亲的遗体旁转身与游作对视，不知道那瞬间对方有没有回想起那些越界的夜晚，但他出奇的冷静。在这一刻，他只是汉诺的leader。  
[下]  
他们之间的第三次性事，发生在revolver回归的那夜。  
仍旧是link vrains里，真实得有几分虚假的场景。Playmaker给鸿上了见发见面简讯，被拒绝了，他无聊地又在深夜跑酷，却被一个气势汹汹的人撞倒在露台。长尾的白衣和亮极的草绿色，还有高跟鞋……相似却又不近相同。Playmaker躺在露台上，伸手抓住宿敌的脚踝。他在梦里抓过好多次了，而现在也仿佛在梦中。宿敌低沉的一句，别找死，几乎如同爱语，就算是陷阱也让人认栽。  
满月高挂，revolver像初回那样，摘去面罩。俯身以轻柔一吻安抚少年躁动不安的情绪，他们彼此吐露真心，但依旧只是宿敌，却是已经接吻、拥抱、牵手、做爱过的宿敌。  
暂时还无法成为恋人的二人，早已做过恋人会做的那些事情，全部。  
不仅是playmaker和revolver，藤木游作和鸿上了见也做过，在鸿上的跑车里，没有本垒，但年长的那方很尽心地口完还吞了所有的种子。臊得游作一脸烫。他想起他们第一次在link vrains当中做爱，或许算是一场强奸变和奸？但总之，宿敌也为他做了口交。不温柔、很恶劣的、不容反抗的榨精式的口交，故意将龟头含到深处，喉部做吞咽动作，挤压着刺激playmaker的童贞肉棒变得粗硬（虽然当时他的宿敌没有意识到playmaker还是个童贞的未成年）。  
游作也尝试过在现实世界中和对方真实地插入做爱，仅有过一次，在了见的卧室床上，因着顶得太深而来不及退出，把年上的一方射得几乎哆嗦。事后二人一起去浴室清理身体，他很仔细地用手指将内里的浊液引出，又深又慢地用手指捅进内部，几乎差点让了见再次勃起。尽管这样认真地清理了，第二天鸿上了见的状况看起来还是不妙。  
高中生没敢在现实世界里多折腾自己的宿敌，往后心痒难耐便还是乖乖回到link vrains当中解决，两个大名远扬的通缉犯在现实世界顶多就是拥抱或者打啵，纯情得很。  
汉诺骑士团在网络世界一贯放肆，恐怕这与revolver本人的性格大有关系。  
汉诺的leader不是诱引宿敌来汉诺总部偷情、就是直接骑着宿敌在各种地方打野炮，他也不怕被人瞧见，大不了就是一顿销号。但playmaker不一样，打野炮再怎么刺激他也受不住revolver的孟浪，只好自己倒腾了一个小黑屋，时不时和revolver在里面春宵一度。  
自从知道revolver的真实身份以后，playmaker总是难免表现得像一个没断奶的崽子一样，在周围没有人的前提下，遇到鸿上了见就是要抱个瓷实，见到revolver的话还会边抱边咬。他起先不太开窍，只知道抱着亲嘴，后来逐渐自己琢磨出门路来，不仅抱着，手还向下摸，顺着脊椎骨边摸边揉，很容易把revolver笔直的背给摸软。除了摸，还可以亲各种地方，在revolver的指引下还明白了吸乳的乐趣。  
某天夜里他们又厮混在一起，还没开始做，“明天你们考试，再加上随时要应对lighting，你今晚还是早睡一些。”宿敌嘴上是怎么说，但是手也不忍心从playmaker的身上离开，就一直虚虚地勾着他的脖颈。  
而高中生藤木游作最大的毛病就是考前拖延症，他飞速地回忆起自己还有一半的知识点没有复习，一点也不急，反而愈发从容，“现在备考也来不及了……还不如多玩几个小时。”他去亲吻revolver的胸部，后者低低地发出笑声，分不清是嘲讽还是快乐。他扯开自己的衣服就宛如海蚌打开外壳展露蚌肉，还没有挺立的乳首送到playmaker的唇边，被轻柔地含住吮吸。但是太温柔了，他不习惯这样恋爱式的抚弄，revolver需要的是宿敌不留余力的攻势。  
他抬起一边的腿，勾上playmaker的后腰，既然也不打算去复习的话，不如就此玩个尽兴，“别那么温柔，用力点，就像你还不知道我是鸿上了见的时候那样——”  
Playmaker不确定地用牙齿轻微地咬了一下，又抬眼瞥他，小奶狗似地伸出舌头舔乳，“了见……我担心自己下手太重…”还有点委屈的意味。Revolver用指腹摩挲他的耳后，安抚又鼓励地把另一边大腿也勾在他的腰上，“下手太重的话也很好吧？把我做得身上青紫斑驳、掐得腰上几乎留下你的指痕、连大腿根都被打得红烫……你明明也很喜欢…怎么现在舍不得下手了？”他搂着playmaker，没再提要求，只是像喂奶一样诱引对方，高中生渐渐地迷恋起来，唇间含弄着乳头砸吧出吸奶一样的声音，偶尔抬眼瞧他，那眼神也几近迷离。  
游作先是含着玩了一会，再用力地吸舔，他用手把revolver的胸肌挤得像女性的乳房一样，本来就不浅的乳沟更深了。连带着乳晕也被他舔舐得发红，乳头舒服得膨大起来，是立着的，在他的口腔里被戏弄得红颤。雄性生物天生对乳部的迷恋逐渐起作用了，傻乎乎的纯情高中生在此前都没有考虑过原来revolver每天紧致的白衣里、包裹着的乳房，是这样的令人成瘾。他只恨自己没办法同时含住两边，照顾了左边却只好冷落右边的乳，为了不浪费这可爱的奶子，他用手去揉搓，不大的乳头被他揉得热热红红的，几乎可以滴出奶水。  
宿敌满怀爱意地搂着他，情动地互相蹭胯，直白的夸奖听起来实在淫秽，高中生被夸得害羞地抬头，以亲吻堵着revolver的嘴。他伸手去撩开revolver已经松散的衣服，后穴很紧，但已经湿了。  
“见面之前已经摸了润滑液，”宿敌这样说，“直接插进来吧。”  
“等等，”playmaker说不出多色情的话，也不好意思说，于是埋头又去吸奶，手指却轻车熟路地摸去他的尻穴。他尚且还不知道要前后配合，但一切凭本能的动作就已足够折磨人。Revolver控制不住声音，抱着他喘气，穴里非常热情，稍隔几秒便剧烈收缩一阵，playmaker傻乎乎，指奸了半晌才意识到这人早已高潮。  
他去吻宿敌眼角的湿漉，动物似地舔着，“我要插进去了。”  
刚高潮过的revolver还说不出话，但紧勾在他腰上的腿表明了态度。于是playmaker握着自己的那根，一点一点地推进去。不出多时，穴肉将雄棒吃得差不多，一时间双方都觉得自己快要融化了，满足的叹息却被亲吻搅碎，满腹酸甜的畅意都化为彼此的名字，从喉间颤颤地念出时，宛如发情的魔咒。  
Revolver也是浪极，他躺着都能动，小幅度地抬腰迎合，倒骑木马似地锁着playmaker摇晃，搞得后者差点精关失守。高中生已不是初尝甜头的小毛孩，怎能被这媚肉馋到早泄？当即寻着机会，一把按住revolver的胯部、往深处压了几分。这方才动得欢快的细腰霎时卸了力气，软软地被他握在手中，几秒后才听revolver小声地吸气，“太深了。”  
但这不是高中生本来的目的，他想换一个既可以吸奶又省力做爱的姿势。宿敌主动先和他分开，赤身裸体、仅穿长筒高跟鞋地优雅起身、将自己的办公椅拉进这个小黑屋里，他把playmaker推在椅子上，再面对面地骑上去，用后穴吞了这阴茎。他还是第一次在自己的办公椅上做爱（以往常做的地方是办公桌和办公室的墙与超大显示屏），正面骑乘的时候很方便让playmaker吸舔他的胸部，狼崽的绿眼里高兴难耐，一口含住他的奶头还顺便发出点心满意足的呜咽。  
他赤条的身体只有长靴还是完好，而playmaker却是衣着整齐，只有下体那处的拉链被拉开而已。汉诺的领导看起来太放荡，他双手都抱着playmaker的肩膀，在被吸奶的同时开始缓慢地上下扭动。  
Playmaker一手扶着他的腰，另一手在他臀瓣上来回摸了几把，忽然不轻不重地拍了一掌。宿敌没有防备，顿时叫出声来。Playmaker又打下去，这回是用力的，revolver被抽得呼吸都顿着了，但是内里却咬得很紧。高中生不知道乘胜追击再加几掌，一面吸着乳头，一面握着他的屁股进出几下，撞得宿敌摇摇晃晃，一点细碎的呻吟染上七分甜意。  
“继续，”revolver低头对着他的耳廓吹气，“刚才那样……”  
既得了鼓励又得了许可的小奶狗立刻干劲十足，一手紧搂着宿敌的细腰，另一手不留情地打着他的屁股。Playmaker每一掌的间隔不长，起先revolver还有力气扭动，后来就只能无规律而小幅度地蹭起来，声音也无法再压抑住，双腿紧紧地夹着他的腰。但这才只是性事的开始。  
Revolver自己驯化的小狼崽已经学会怎么吃奶了，不仅可以打得他臀部又痛又爽，嘴上也没有松懈。他不知道是自己的后穴在不停地收紧，还当是playmaker的阴茎又涨大一圈，恍惚间抱怨道太大了还没有引起对方的重视。办公椅在他们身下被摇得声响不断，可是这样还盖不住他的呻吟，每一掌都在拍碎他的高傲矜持，喘息完全失去了控制，连同着身体的性快感一起失控。他哪里像汉诺的leader，现在被高中生把玩得好像已经发抖了，分不清屁股上热辣的感觉到底是痛是爽。被吮吸过度的乳头也胀痛着，或许是因为涨奶？  
高中生抱着他抽插，打他屁股的频率和轻重也乱了秩序，时轻时重，快慢都随意而为，明明以前也这样子玩过，但是这一次特别的激烈——是因为他的乳房也被周到地照料、还是因为这次进得特别深，他无法辨析，全部的理智都用来克制自己不要漏出越界的言语。他被欺负得浑身发烫，晕乎乎的，搞不清和自己做爱的是playmaker还是藤木游作，于是两个名字都喊了，都带着酥酥麻麻的鼻音，促使高中生更加兴奋。  
这都还没做几回，他硬是被打屁股打得高潮，射完精的性器竟然没有软下，仍然挺立着，随时可以再射一发。Playmaker很体谅他，没再打了，只是专心拿捏着他的屁股做爱，嘴里换了一边奶头舔舐，方才被玩弄的那边已经红肿，使得revolver看起来很像小奶牛。  
但是汉诺的leader自己耐不住寂寞，没歇几秒又忍不住催促他继续，分明屁股已经热辣地发烫了，可是他还在追逐痛意的快感。如果此刻身后又镜子的话，是不是就可以看到被打得变成桃色的尻以及不断收缩的穴口？playmaker换了另一边手打他，之前稍有冷落的部位也被很好地照料。这是高中生平常用来抽卡盖卡的手，很有力，与臀肉接触的时候凶得就像‘盖伏一张卡’那样，毫不留情，全身都精力都被宣泄出来。  
他快要被打坏掉了。Revolver从来没有体验过这么激烈的打屁股、哪怕是曾经完全敌对时期、playmaker也从未抽得这样用力。原来应付宿敌和满足宿敌之间差了这么多。他有点后悔自己的邀请，可是一时也无法戒掉这份快乐，只好在身体里一忍再忍，防止自己的身体舒服得失态。  
Playmaker感受到他的紧张，很可爱地指导他放松身体，什么放松了会更爽。Revolver组织不出体面的完整话语，抿着唇对他摇头，泪水从他平时冷意十足的眼尾溢出来，滴到playmaker的身上。他浑身上下哪里还有一丝的清冷，从头到脚满是情欲的颜色，因为不断地被刺激，连手都贴紧playmaker的肩廓，还好后者穿着紧身衣，不然背上说不准会留下指尖挠出的痕迹。高中生不知怎地奇思妙想，这一掌打得极重，后一掌却迟迟不落下，revolver情难自抑地放松身体，享受穴中和胸前的按摩，渐渐地又有点游刃有余。  
但是突然间，那一掌却用力地拍下来，瞬间又把revolver打得原形毕露，连瞳仁中都透露出些许的痴态，playmaker吸咬着他的乳尖，还抬头欣赏他情热得正在融化的模样，征服欲一下子水涨船高。  
游作晃着下身去撞他，同时嘴里和手上也不怠慢。进攻的势头已经发展到最后致命一击的时刻了，只需要稍稍加力，便可以让宿敌缴械投降——  
二人先后高潮，但是revolver射出的却不是精液，相比尿液更加无色无味的液体从他的男根里，滋滋地喷出来，花洒似地淋得playmaker身上、甚至身下的座椅都湿透。高中生已经不是最初懵懂无知的童贞，结合新学到的知识，他自然明白宿敌这是在潮吹。Playmaker的精液灌得revolver一整尻穴都满当了，而前端的潮吹却还在持续，他喷出来的水量都快抵得上排尿。  
被玩弄过度的两边奶头还肿肿地立着，playmaker还伸手揉摸着他被打得痛爽的屁股，互相沉浸着高潮的样子，根本不像是宿敌关系。  
Revolver没肯让他再玩一次，臀部的异样感几乎让他连站立都瑟瑟地发抖。他站着勉强转过身，playmaker这才看清楚他屁股的状况，精液顺着穴口滴出来，臀尖一直到穴口都被玩红了，像是某种鲜甜多汁的水果一样，透着点让人难以停止幻想的成熟颜色。高中生舔了舔唇，凑上去帮他穿好衣服，没流出来的精液就被装在紧身衣里，这些精液一会就可以和revolver一起去参讨汉诺的事宜。他的白衣有点遮不住屁股的桃色，又红又肿，撑得衣服都变得色情起来。不过没关系，revolver的帅气风衣尾可以完美遮住他被蹂躏后的屁股，一切穿戴整齐之后，崇高的白色中隐约有些难以言明的熟态。  
玩得湿粘的椅子被汉诺的领导面无表情地销毁，他的办公室绝对无法容忍这把见证了他和宿敌苟合的椅子。而这自己擦净身体，乖乖穿整齐衣服的宿敌就站在他的身后，直白地用目光爱抚他，就像是幼稚园小朋友等着分到糖果那样。Revolver不忍心踹他下线，于是又磨蹭地亲热数分钟。  
已经见识过成人世界的高中生含住他的耳垂，手上轻缓地揉捏着他的臀部，却不知精液都被揉得漏出来，还好紧身衣不吸水。  
眼瞧着汉诺的会议就要开始、二人这才分开。Playmaker嘀咕了一句话便直接下线，也不知playmaker道别时说的那句‘好喜欢’是意指什么，一句指代不明的话语愣是把revolver搞得脸也发热。汉诺的leader只好装作凶狠来掩饰情事过后的甜软，旁边的低级汉诺骑士色眯眯地盯着他的屁股，嘴角挂着淫笑，吞口水的声音不加掩饰。revolver忍无可忍，提前散会下线。  
一分钟后藤木游作收到来自宿敌的短信：上线聊私事。  
第二天的考试，迟到半小时的藤木同学满不在乎，还有点满面春风的高兴劲头，不知道是不是彩票中了一等奖。

 

End


End file.
